Une autre vie
by Likluj
Summary: Des vampires a Sweet Amoris ? Naaan... Ho que si ! et ils ne sont pas tres tendres... CastielxOC


Hello ! alors voila j'ai décidé d'écrire une fiction sur le jeux amour sucré, elle sera classé M pour les chapitres suivants alors âme sensible s'abstenir ! il y aura sûrement quelque moment sombre mais c'est une fic Happy end...enfin je crois... donc voilà bonne lecture !

Nom fanficeuse : Anailik Sadaingam alias Ann

Nom bêta : Eiluj Aïzenev alias Eii

Love

XOXO

Une autre vie

chapitre 1

Rentrée et problèmes

Iwato: Aya! Aya lève toi !

Ayame: Argh...Iwato laisse moi dormir ...

Iwato: Nan lève toi immédiatement, le lycée ne va pas nous attendre parce tu t'es couché à une heure pas possible.

Ayame: Hum...J'arrive, j'arrive...

Ah les frère je vous jure...Je réussis enfin à sortir de mon lit et à me diriger au radar vers la salle de bain. Une fois ma douche prise je m'habilla. Pour l'occasion de cette rentée, je ris un jeans slim et un chemisier en dentelle sous lequel je mis un bandeau pour ma poitrine, je me coiffais ensuite d'un chignon haut avec quelques mèches qui en dépassaient. Sobre et décontracté.

Une fois prête , je descendis à la cuisine où mon adorable frangin m'avait préparé ma dose de caféine quotidienne.

Ayame: oh, merci frangin...

Iwato: T'inquiète pas va , j'ai pas envie de te voir en zombie tout la journée !

Ayame:Pff t'es bête toi ! On y va en voiture j'ai la flemme de prendre la moto...

Iwato: OK comme ça t'arrange. Mais en route sinon on va être e retard et on doit voir la directrice avant les cours...

Une fois dans la voiture Iwato me parla.

Iwato: Au fait, promet moi de te tenir à carreaux cette année, je sais que ça va être dur et presque impossible mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasse encore renvoyé...

Ayame: Tu le sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne dépendra que des gens...

Iwato: Je le sais bien mais il faut que tu prennes sur toi aussi...

Ayame: Je ne promet rien...

Notre conversation cessa en même temps que nous arrivions devant le lycée. Iwa gara la voiture sur le parking et en sortant de celle-ci quelqu'un me bouscula sans s'excuser...

Ayame: Hé fillette tu sais pas que c'est mal poli de bousculer les gens sans s'excuser ?!

?: C'est à moi que tu parle ?

Ayame: A ton avis le génie, a qui veux tu que sois ? Maintenant excuse toi !

?: Même pas en rêve!

Iwato: Ayame ! Arrête, ça ne sert a rien que tu t'énerve pour ça, c'est rien...

Le temps que Iwa me parle et l'autre tête brûlée s'était tiré...si je le vois...Je le tue...

Mon frère entra dans la cours et m signe de le rejoindre, il me dit qu'il fallait qu'on aille voir la dirlo, une fois dans le bâtiment une dame d'un certain âge vint nous voir.

Vieille dame : Ah ! Bonjour jeunes gens ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Iwato : Nous sommes nouveaux nous cherchons madame la directrice.

Vieille dame/directrice : Cela tombe bien c'est moi même venez donc dans mon bureau.

Iwato : Très bien.

Nous suivons la directrice dans son bureau tout aussi rose qu'elle. Elle nous proposa de nous asseoir, puis nous parla de nos dossiers.

Directrice : Bon, votre dossier est complété jeune homme. En revanche, le vôtre mademoiselle est incomplet.

Ayame : Il manque quoi ?

Directrice : Pour commencer mademoiselle, il manque vôtre photo et vôtre bulletin de l'année dernière.

Aya : Ah bin vous avez de la chance je les ai avec moi...

Directrice : Ah ! Très bien il ne vous reste plus qu'a visiter les bâtiment et vous ferez partie intégrante du lycée. Bienvenue à Sweet Amoris !

Iwato : Merci madame...

Après cet échange nous sommes allé dans la cour en attendant la sonnerie des cours. J'en profita pour fumer une cigarette (allure organic) et analyser un peu quel genre d'élève ce lycée comportait.

De la où je me tenais je voyais d'autres élèves en train de fumer et quelques groupes. Au fond près du parc assis dans l'herbe, un garçon aux cheveux blancs au pointes noires. Il était habillé à la mode victorienne, c'était très surprenant mais cela lui allait bien. A côté de lui en train de fumer, un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges flamboyants, c'était lui qui m'avait bousculé ce matin. Une rage sourde m'envahit les veines et une envie de lui arracher sa tignasse rouge me prit. Elles se concentra sur l'effet de la nicotine sur son système nerveux pour faire passer rapidement cette envie insoutenable.

Une fois calmée, je détaillais un peu plus ce jeune homme. Il portait un t-shirt rouge avec un inscription, certainement un groupe de rock dont il était fan, un pantalon noir un peu cuiré avec des chaînes accrochées en haut et pendant négligemment, des bottes de motard en cuir noir, et comme si tout ce cuir ne suffisait pas, sa veste était aussi en cuir. En le scindant un peu plus, je me rendis compte qu'il avait le nez fin et droit, et, lorsqu'il mit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille d'un air désinvolte, un piercing brilla à son arcade gauche. Je crois qu'il sentit quelqu'un le fixer car il se retourna vers moi et me jeta un regard glacial et gris. « Brrr il me fais froid dans le dos celui là ».

Je détournais le regard « Putain qu'est ce qui me prend ? » Je relevais le regard et ne vis qu'un vide à l'endroit où il se trouvait. En réalité il n'y avait plus personne dans la cour, sauf moi...

? : Aya, ça a sonné !

Aya : Iwa ? Ah merde j'ai pas entendu !

Iwato : Je vois ça, allez viens, je sais où est la salle, j'ai fais le tour du bahut tout à l'heure...

Ayame :On a cours de quoi maintenant ?

Iwato : Hum... Français je crois...

Ayame : Ah non...

Iwato : Allez, ça peut pas être pire que l'histoire...

Arrivés dans la salle, Iwa frappa deux coups sur la porte. Un « Entrez » nous parvint et nous pénétrâmes dans la salle. Le professeur nous demanda alors de nous présenter.

Iwato : Alors hum... Salut les filles moi c'est Iwato Murasaki j'ai 17 ans, et je suis célibataire...

A la fin de sa petite présentation, Iwato lança un clin d'œil à la classe.

Le professeur : C'est bon Iwato vous pouvez aller vous asseoir.

Ayame : Ayame Murasaki, 17 ans, Japonaise...et le reste ça vous regarde pas.

Le professeur : B-bien vous pouvez aller vous asseoir et on va pouvoir commencer le cours.

J'allai m'asseoir au fond, à la seule place qui restait à côté de... Oh non, pas lui ! Le mec aux cheveux rouge de tout à l'heure... Malgré tout j'allai m'asseoir à côté de mon nouveau voisin. A peine assise je le vis mettre sa tête entre ses coude et s'endormir sur sa table. N'aimant pas les cours de français, je décide de suivre son exemple. Ce fut une heure plus tard que je me fis réveiller par une voix criarde, aiguë et insupportable. J'ouvris un œil et vis au tableau une blondasse réciter un poème. Elle massacrait mon poème préféré en l'entrecoupant de « Euh » et en surjouant sur les mots. Les vers débités par cette fille me hérissaient le poil. A côté de moi mon voisin dormait toujours... Comment faisait-il ? A la fin de la récitation je priais Dieu de ne plus jamais massacrer La Charogne de Baudelaire.

La sonnerie retenti et je sentis mon voisin se réveiller. Il me regarda avec ses yeux gris...

?: hé toi la nouvelle , on a quoi comme cours maintenant ?

Ayame : La nouvelle, elle a un prénom !

?: Oui, et ? Je m'en balance si tu t'appelle Cindy ou quoi ! Je veux juste le cours suivant !

Ayame : Débrouille toi tout seul abruti, je suis pas ton agenda perso !

?: Hé toi tu...

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et je partis de la classe le plantant là...L'envie de l'écraser avec ma voiture me pris et des scénario plus gore que les uns que les autres me vinrent en tête...


End file.
